


No Escape

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Locked In, Magic Made Them Do It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Just your typical "Locked in a room until you have sex" plot. Or how to fail to avoid fucking your worst enemy.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Medusa Gorgon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	No Escape

The vector arrows pierced the wall again and again but as soon as the stone was struck and started to break apart, the damage reabsorbed itself. Medusa let her magic vanish while she wiped the sweat of her forehead. She had searched every spot from the ceiling to the ground for a weak point but even concentrated and prolonged attacks didn't work. Her breath was heavy from the effort.

"Looks like there's no other choice."

Maka stepped backwards, not liking the inevitable turn the situation was taking.

"Wait, wait, we both don't want to do that. There must still be some other things we can try!"

"You're right, I don't like being told what to do. In fact, once I'm out, I'll make sure to find and thoroughly murder whoever fancied this absurd plot. But right now, I'm out of ideas and sick of wasting time stuck with you in here. You've done nothing but sit on your ass while I was trying to burst us out, so you'll have to bear with it."

Maka's back had hit the opposite wall. There was nowhere left to run. Medusa grabbed her skirt to pull it down, Maka caught her hands, trying to stop her. It shouldn't have been too hard to resist in this condition, Medusa was still panting and clearly not in her best shape but Maka was panicking a bit too much to counter-attack efficiently in the moment. It didn't help that she had been feeling slightly horny for a while and really didn't want Medusa to find that out. The place, conditions and person involved certainly weren't what had caused that, no, it was simply the idea. Like trying not to think of pink elephants, her brain was stuck on it, every second that passed. Sex, sex, sex. Having sex was the only issue. Maka couldn't get it out of her mind and her body reacted accordingly. Surely, it was normal and would have happened to anybody in this situation, she tried to convince herself.

"Stop that, damnit! You think this will work if you're forcing me?"

"I'm willing to try, I don't recall anything about it needing to be consensual."

Moving one hand, she started to unbutton Maka's coat and then, taking advantage of the distraction, pulled harder on the skirt with the other. Maka decided to let go, rather than risk tearing the cloth, and pushed back at Medusa's chest.

"Just... Just give me one minute to ready myself, alright?!"

Thankfully, Medusa let her go and went back to the center of the room. It probably was easier for her too, if things went smoothly. Maka took a deep breath, put her skirt back in place and patted her tousled hair. She felt like a mess, her head heavy with the blood pumping in her ears and her hands warm from touching Medusa. Casting her an angry look, Maka considered that if she wanted so much to get this done, Medusa should have removed her own clothes first. That might have given her something to stare at with anything else than hate.

"Spare me your teenager romantic heartbreak over the crudity of the thing and realize it doesn't have to mean anything, please."

"Teenager?! I'm in my twenties now, you asshole!"

There was no way she hadn't noticed that fact, years had passed and Maka had been as tall as her for a long while. She must have been faking it just to annoy her, like that time in Shibusen's cells, when she had pretended she hadn't recognized her. It had been infuriating back then and even more so when she had realized Medusa was just playing with her. At some point, she had hoped she would one day learn how to not get caught-up in the witch's scheming and baiting but now, she was starting to think she'd never manage to keep calm in front of Medusa, no matter how many years went past.

"Is that so? I guess you humans are slow in maturing despite aging so fast. Let's get done with it then, the quicker the better."

Somehow, Maka felt pissed off, turned on and creeped out all at the same time, which was something she had never known was possible before that. Maybe the madness was getting to her, the world had been turning more and more insane after all. It was worrying but she didn't have time to think about it, Medusa's small amount of patience was already growing thin.

"Fine. But I can't trust you in any way so I'd rather, you know... err, take charge?"

As far as she knew, Medusa would probably attempt to kill her as soon as they got out, Maka might as well save the little shreds of her dignity left, for all the good it did to her. She didn't even expect Medusa to agree, maybe she'd be angry enough at the thought to choose to murder her right now and take the risk of getting stuck in the empty room without issues. Thinking negatively like that wouldn't help Maka though, so it was better to try and keep the upper hand rather than doing nothing and let the witch molest her.

To her surprise, after a short pause, Medusa simply shrugged.

"Alright, whatver gets the job done" and as soon as she said that, her clothes fell on the ground, shedding from her body like a snake skin.

Maka gulped hard. Her gaze went to Medusa's breasts, then further down. She tried to look up again, not quite managing to directly meet her eyes. While she stood stuck in place, avoiding to think about the slight tug of lust between her legs, Medusa had sat down on the immaculate floor and appeared to be waiting for her to make a move.

It took her clearing her throat to pull out Maka entirely from her ambivalent thoughts and with an embarrassed blush, she pulled-off her coat and joined her on the ground. That wasn't her first time doing something like this, she shouldn't have been so troubled and shy about it, even if the person in front of her was Medusa. No, especially because this was Medusa, she couldn't afford to appear weak. She had to pull herself together. She certainly didn't want Medusa to think it was her first time and to be mocked again over her perceived prudishness and inexperience.

Carefully, she slid a hand across her leg, caressing her thigh as she slowly moved closer. When her fingers brushed against the skin of her vulva's lips, just shy of pushing inside her, she could feel that Medusa was barely wet. The thought annoyed her somewhat. Apparently, she had been the only one getting in a frenzy over their unfortunate situation.

She bit at her neck to assuage her spite, softly enough that it wouldn't make Medusa react too badly, before starting to toy with her clit. Unsatisfied still, she kissed and sucked the thin skin, following a trail along her collarbone with the firm intention of leaving a mark. Meanwhile, her fingers teased Medusa with a mean pleasure, taking the time to search for her most sensitive spots but not following on it when she managed to pull a gasp or a small moan out of her tightly closed mouth.

She was playing with her breasts, enjoying the texture of the hardened nipples against her careful tongue, when Medusa told her to hurry it up already.

"I don't intend to stay here all day," she added in a tone that could have been part annoyance and part frustration from being toyed with.

Maka quickened her pace, but only slightly. On one hand, she certainly wanted to get out too but since that probably wouldn't fare too well for herself, stalling for time and hoping that members of Shibusen would be searching around the spot where she had disappeared was her best bet for now. More pettily, it would have been lying to say she didn't enjoy one bit the way she was pleasuring Medusa at the pace she chose. Not only was she assuring her safety by delaying when she would make her come but she also wanted to make this frustration last, to let her twitch some more under her hand. This spiteful revenge was ridiculous but it seemed she had left out any sense of shame behind those unbreakable white walls.

"Come on," groaned Medusa once more and Maka panicked as she raised one arm as if to touch her.

Grabbing Medusa by the wrist without thinking, she shoved her against the flat ground to prevent her from taking back control. A little grunt escaped Medusa as her naked back hit the floor and Maka pushed her fingers deeper inside her.

"I'm only trying to be nice," and she tried not to wince at her own bald-faced lie as she talked, kissing Medusa's chest to hide her expression, "if we have to do this, we might as well make it pleasurable."

She wasn't sure this was exactly what she was trying to do, nor what she wanted. The thought of making it painful for Medusa raised a clump of disgust in her throat, she really wanted to avoid thinking about it. But maybe her unavowed goal was to make her hate how good it felt and Maka couldn't tell that it was much better than the other option.

Afraid of where her mind was going, thoughts spiralling out of control, she finally decided to get it over with quickly and pressed her hand more energetically against Medusa's skin. Looking at her closed eyes and half-opened, slightly panting mouth, shivers ran through Maka's body, from her scalp to the tip of her toes. She was disgusted with herself for being so wet, doing this to her. And Medusa had no right to look that helpless right now.

Bending down so she wouldn't have to see her face anymore, Maka lay new kisses on her breasts, biting at the skin even, with a bit more strength than previously. When she licked her lips after that, she could taste the salt of Medusa's sweat. Her body had been rather cold at first but it was warm now and Maka was close enough to hear her heartbeat, loud and fast like the blood going through her own ear. It drowned out the other sounds, of tongue licking and sucking skin, or wet fingers moving in and out.

It was over in the next minute. Medusa's body jerked slightly, the motion so understated it felt almost like, even in the apex of pleasure, she was restraining herself to keep as much control as possible over her body. But then she fell back, laying out of breath on the ground, looking almost frail in her nakedness. A sense of relief washed over Maka and they stayed unmoving for a few seconds, waiting.

"Nothing's happening?!"

Medusa's brows furrowed as she pushed herself back into a sitting position. She was probably thinking about what could have gone wrong, already trying to find how to fix this new, unexpected issue. Maka was racking her brain to find something too but she didn't like the answers that kept coming back to her. Just one answer, really, that was surely caused by the uncomfortable burning sensation between her tightly closed thighs, by this desperate need that had been tormenting her for a while already.

"I don't understand, why has it not worked?" Medusa was now mumbling, at loss for an answer, it was a strange sight.

No matter how absurdly tempting the idea was to reveal her thoughts, Maka knew she had to bite back her words and shut-up. It would have been insanity to listen to that dirty little voice in her head which suddendly appeared to be as much of an enemy to herself as the witch in front of her always had been.

"What do you think?"

Hearing that question, she could feel a heavy stone dropping inside her stomach, her doom made unavoidable. With the way Medusa was looking at her, Maka knew she had no chance of lying convincingly. Even worse, she desperately wanted to spit out what was, not necessarily the right answer, but one she wished against all reason that Medusa would attempt to test. It would have been so much easier if she had known without Maka having to talk and had simply acted, not caring what she thought. In fact, the idea that she didn't get it seemed strange, maybe she was faking it, waiting for Maka to spit it out. For which reason she would have done that, Maka couldn't be sure but it certainly wasn't that she accorded much importance to her consent. Probably, she enjoyed the sight of her racking her brains to avoid the inevitable.

Not being able to bear it anymore, she muttered, loud enough for Medusa to hear.

"Maybe it's that we both need to... come."

As soon as she had finished talking, Maka felt two hands pushing her down and she hit the ground with a strangled gasp. Medusa didn't even bother to pull her skirt down this time, she simply slid her hand inside her underwear. It was sudden, harsh, invasive and Maka couldn't believe how eager and wet for it she was. The fingers skimming against her flesh almost burnt her from overstimulation, her body tightening around them, making Maka ache for them, wishing them both out and deeper in at the same time. She averted her gaze, turning her head on the side. She would have rather looked at the pure emptiness they were emprisoned in, than Medusa's cold and focused expression.

"You're too rough", Maka tried to protest despite wanting nothing more than for her to continue on that track.

How horny she had been was entirely too obvious in her state and yet she hoped despite that to hide this shameful and senseless weakness. This vain complaint was the only way to deny it and fight back the moans that threatened to get out of her throat. But Maka was panting already, her back rubbing against the ground, which scrapped the skin under her shirt. Pain shouldn't have felt so good.

"Slow it down, will you? You could at least try and be a little more tasteful."

There was no point in asking Medusa for time or gentleness though, she knew. A part of her may have found in all this grumbling a way of denying how much she enjoyed that humiliation but Maka wondered if she wasn't actually achieving the exact opposite, with her unconvincing grievances. She may as well have asked to be fucked harder, for all the good it did her to complain. And indeed, Medusa wasn't wasting any moment with the tiniest bit of foreplay. Why would she have, when Maka couldn't have been any more wet than she already was.

She granted her not a single kiss or caress, only connecting their bodies through those damning fingers which pushed and twisted every last bit of resistance into moans of pleasure. Maka could have touched her if she wished so but despite doing that quite greedily minutes earlier, the thought now seemed absurd and dangerous. She didn't know what to do with her hands and simply let them inert on the ground, fingernails sometimes slightly digging into the white nothingness of the room. It didn't feel like stone or wood or any other real material. Even if it had, maybe she wouldn't have realized what it was, every sensation being numbed by the pleasure spreading from her clit as Medusa rubbed it. Dizzy headed, Maka was out of ideas to attempt to save time, out of will even, as she waited eagerly for the climax to reach her.

Orgasm overcame her quickly and with it, a buzzing sound that reverberated all around the empty space. Through her half-closed lids, she saw cracks in the uniformly pure walls and for a moment, she thought that the whole world was falling apart around her. But when she blinked and opened her eyes again, she understood that it was only the magical room dissolving into tiny pieces, the white shards blown away by the wind.

As soon as the noise had started, Medusa had pulled her hand away, leaving Maka strangely cold and empty. She was running through the newly formed exit, probably searching for any hint of the magic user at fault for this insanity. Pushing awkwardly with her elbows, Maka managed to rise herself a bit so she could crawl in the opposite direction, moving as fast as possible in her state, not bothering to rearrange her clothing or pick back her coat.

She managed to get far enough that she could find a hidding place in a close alley and ducked there, a hand on her mouth to keep her breathing down despite the sound of her heartbeat deafening her to the point she thought it would reveal her position. Closing her eyes, Maka tried to keep her mind calm, concentrating on finding the souls of any nearby Shibusen soldiers. Easily enough, she managed to find the bright wavelength of two weapons and their meisters, not too far from there. If she managed to cross four or five streets to reach them without being caught, she'd have escaped this mess. Medusa seemed to have found the magic user, her soul currently chasing another thenat Maka didn't recognize.

Truth be told, she wasn't sure in this moment what would have be worse, dying on the same day she had been forced to fuck Medusa or living long enough to let that event sink in and having to deal with how much she had liked it.


End file.
